Content Mind
by Summergirl660
Summary: Melody Chen has anxiety. On top of that, no one notices her, well, until one day. She tries to run, but they catch her. This story is a one-shot. I got bored and wanted to do a one chapter story. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Note: This only has one chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

All the way in the back of 2B sat Melody Chen, a girl with long curly dark purple hair. Her bright amber eyes watched the class carefully. Her eyes glanced over at Tamaki and Kyoya. She's been in their class since middle school, and yet they haven't even noticed her. Well, no one noticed her, and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to have a anxiety attack.

". . .Host Club. . ."

". . .Music Room #3. . ."

Whispers flooded into Melody's ears. This was their conversations every single day, and she, to say the least, was a little annoyed. Of course, she wanted to see the popular host club for herself, but she couldn't risk having the hosts notice her. If they did, she would never be alone again, and everyone would notice her. Plus, the bothersome hosts would never leave her be. Well, that was her thought, and she was never going to the host club.

"Alright, let's get class started," with that, she pulled out her notebook and got to work.

Little did she know, that day she was noticed by two of her classmates. Kyoya and Tamaki were passing notes, discussing the girl. Kyoya would have never passed notes in class, but he didn't know anything about this girl, and that thought was out the window. They both knew nothing about this girl, and it frustrated both. Kyoya was thankful the teacher didn't noticed Tamaki's amazing skill at passing notes.

_**Bring!**_

As the lunch bell came, the two hung back, looking for the girl. They saw a streak of purple and followed it. They saw her, but their fan girls got a hold on them before they could ask her name. Melody didn't even notice the twos efforts as she gracefully walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. She sat alone in the back in her usually spot. She played her favorite game: What would the idiot hosts do today. She guessed that Tamaki would scream at the twins, and then grow mushrooms in the corner.

She chuckled at her childishness and began eating her over expense food. She began to think of the hosts again. They're such great friends to each other. What would it feel like to be in a group like theirs? If she was every in a group, she hoped they wouldn't call to much attention to her. Speaking of attention, Tamaki burst through the door, frantically looking around. Once he spotted what he was looking for, he went running over to it.

"Hello, princess, you must be new," Tamaki stopped right in front of Melody.

Her eyes widened at the new contact and she could feel her anxiety rising as everyone stared. "N-no. I've b-been in your c-class since m-middle school," her voice was weak and tiny. She didn't get to use her voice often, barely using it at home.

Tamaki started to wail about forgetting a princess. Melody slowly got up, looking at the ground, and started to count as she walked.

"one, two, three, four, five," Kyoya was the only one who heard her counting.

Melody stopped in her tracks when he started talking. "Why are you counting?"

That pulled the trigger for her. Tears ran down her smooth skin and her knees buckled down. _No, not now. Please not now. _She begged herself, which only made her shake more. She felt warm arms wrap around her and pick her up. Her head rested on the chest, and the persons heart beat calmed her down. The tears slowly stopped and she was placed on a couch.

"Why are you crying?" Someone asked her.

She looked up to see a young-looking boy staring at her. She realized it was Honey, the 3rd year student. Then that means Mori carried her here. She looked around noticing for the first time that the host club was here. She started to panic.

"I'm fine. I'm not crying," she stood up, and made her way to the door, her pace fast. "This isn't good, this is bad. Very bad," she mumbled.

When she reached the door, arms picked her up and placed her back. She glared at Mori, who just looked sorry. Her body started shaking again and she pulled her legs close to her chest. A soft pink toy was given to her and she hugged it. She kept repeating 'no' over and over.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki's voice quietly asked her. She liked how he could be serious when he needed to be.

"Nothing."

"Somethings wrong."

"No. Nothings wrong."

"Yes."

"No."

She wanted to leave. She didn't want them to know her. They ruined everything. Her body shook even harder. A hand touched the top of her head. "Stop thinking," Mori told her.

She smiled weakly up at Mori and removed his hand. "I have anxiety and I was just having a anxiety attack," she told Mori. She trusted him the most right now. "Thanks to you," her voice got low as she looked at Tamaki. He ran to the corner. She laughed at him.

Kyoya stepped up. "What's your name?"

"Melody Chen."

He went to his laptop and started typing. He was glad he could finally get her records. He printed the information and placed it in the filing cabinet in the back. Melody's eyes never left him and she was creeped out by his actions. She then watched Tamaki growing mushrooms. She made her way over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she touched one of the mushrooms and looked at him.

"Oh, it's okay! You're so cute!" He jumped up and spun her around.

"Can't breathe," she told him but he didn't respond. "Mori, help."

His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up. She smiled at him and patted his arm. "Good job, Mori," she laughed.

At the moment, she liked Mori the most, but she got use to the hosts and her anxiety started to calm down when she was with them. They made her feel calmer. They were helping her. She put her arms around Tamaki.

"Thank you, Tamaki. Everyone. You all helped me."

* * *

**Enjoy? This story only has one chapter. **

**Love you lots,**

**~Julie (A.K.A Summergirl660)**


End file.
